1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an input interface and more particularly to a touch panel and a method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels have been extensively used as exterior input interfaces on account of their characteristic of man-machine interaction. In recent years, with the scope of electronic products becoming wider, products that involve integrating touch functions with display to form a touch display panel have significantly increased, specially in products such as mobile phones, GPS navigator systems, tablet PC's, personal digital assistants, laptop PC's and the like.
At present a number of touch panel technologies are available. Most common technology used in a small portable electronic device includes resistive type touch panels, capacitive type touch panels and the like, wherein the operational principle in such touch panels includes using transparent sensing electrodes to detect voltage or capacitance changes of the position of touch points, and utilizing connecting wires connected with each transparent electrode on the different direction axes to transfer signals back and finish orientation. In known touch panel technologies, there are a variety of sensing electrode designs, wherein one of the designs adopts a rhombic sensing pad as a sensing electrode to connect each sensing electrode located on the same axis in series by the connecting wires with less width than sensing electrode, and an insulating material is generally formed between the connecting wires that are located on same axis to prevent the signals from interfering with each other. However, this causes complication in the manufacturing process.